Talk:Dad.txt
MFW I read this There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 04:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews That is the damn near saddest pasta I've ever read. Wow. Sad Kinda sad, I just read it and I only made 3 tears. More like depressypasta AMIRIGHT?"Go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb! That's the Gurren-dan way!" 01:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Errrrr........ Depressing pasta is depressing. Weirdowithcoffee 02:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "EHHHHHHH?" >_< I never cry during anything really depressing in a story/movie/whatever. I come really close, but I never actually do, and it makes me feel like a heartless monster. In other words: When I read this story, WHY DIDN'T I CRY?! -- BlittleMcNilsen (Talk | ) 03:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) lolwut? Creepypasta? hmm... "Candlejack was he 03:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Why would You Make This...... This Is the saddest thing I have every read in my life.... I watch,read,look at, and hear sad stories all the time but nothing like this.....Ummm excuse me I am going to snfff cry snfff now bawww nhpmm bawwwww. So it seems. That I'm not the only one not sad about this. I find this sorta normal. Jacob-sama 03:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Well. I started to read the story , it was good written . Nicely explained how the situation was and so. It made me feel a little like my own live (divorced parrents and a mother that only can shout about how I got no job yet and and stil llive home and so) , it does know how to lay a connection . I didn't cry like some of the people here, but it did make me feel like I was about to. Is it creepy ? No. Is it a good, sad story? Definitely yes. I never cry, no matter what happens , I cried enough in my live, but you made me close to crying, congrats good sir. Also. sorry for spelling mistakes, I am not english by birth language and a basic spellingchecker does leave some errors from time to time ^^; When you least expect it, I'll be there ~ sneakboy1 20:22, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Ouch, right in the feelings. That was a really sad story. Liked how it can make the reader think deeply about family, love and how we only start valuing things after we lost it. I didn't cry, but I assume the story was really touching. Gotta love depressive pastas. 9/10 ArrestRose 01:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Damn you You made me sad. But it was a nice story.--Iwillkillyou333 (talk) 03:59, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I do see this story as sad but honestly, I cant cry to this because the ending needs to be more painful and heart feeling. This is Creepy Pasta, there needs to be more detail on his mother's death, his father's, and the feelings of sadness the kid falls into.CreepyQT (talk) 18:30, February 6, 2013 (UTC) YOU MADE ME EXPLODE >:0 Im a tough guy but im not gonna cry even though its so sad...um...i feel a weird feeling.... OH SHI- *massive explosion* *walks out of rubble* nurrrr >:0 Im the Werepire King 16:21, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Narrating this Pasta right now...will give link when it is uploaded. OMGitsGhastly (talk) 19:34, June 16, 2013 (UTC)Ghastly